herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shigure Sohma
Shigure Sohma is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the dog of the zodiac. He was voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu from original Fruits Basket, later will be voiced by Yuichi Nakamura from new Fruits Basket and John Burgmeier in English Version. Appearance Shigure habitually wears a kimono unless he has to leave home for business, which according to Takaya is his way of getting into "the spirit of things" as a writer. Personality In the anime, Shigure is depicted as lazy and dirty-minded, seeming to take nothing seriously and with a fondness for teasing people—especially his editor Mitsuru, but also Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Ritsu. In the manga, he behaves the same but is also shown to be manipulative: he admits early on to Hatori that he is using Tohru as "a pawn" for some deeper purpose and calls himself "filthiest of all" for being willing to sacrifice anyone to get what he wants. History He is the owner of the house where he, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo live. He is a writer who publishes literary novels under his own name and trashy romances under pen names. His most successful pen name is Noa Kiritani, which he used for his erotic novel series, Summer-Colored Sigh. He is best friends with his cousins Hatori and Ayame, and he and Ayame like to pretend they are lovers. More than once, he provokes Akito with apparently undiplomatic responses that create other confrontations, such as Akito's visit to the summer beach house in volumes 10-11. Shigure eventually admits to Kureno he hopes the disruption Tohru has caused will further weaken the weakening zodiac curse, and gives Tohru hints to figure out how to break it herself. Shigure's deepest feelings are for Akito, and he once had sex with Akito's mother, Ren, because he was upset that, although Akito secretly felt the same of Shigure, she was sleeping with Kureno. In the end, it is implied Shigure's machinations have been aimed at freeing Akito from the curse and the need to live as a man, so he can have her to himself. He gives Akito the woman's kimono worn when she announces she will live as a woman, and in the last chapter, he moves in with Akito in the main Sohma house. Trivia *His First Japanese, Ryōtarō Okiayu also voices Scar from 2003 Version of Fullmetal Alchemist. *His Second Japanese, Yuichi Nakamura also voices Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Kyōhei Kadota from Durarara!! series, Akira Kaburagi from Dance in the Vampire Bund, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail and Sōshi Miketsukami from Inu × Boku SS. *He is 26–28 years old. *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya described Shigure as a "problem child." *Takaya derived his name from the tenth month, shigurezuki or "autumn showers month," which is the month of the Dog, of the traditional Japanese calendar. Gallery 2001 Anime vlcsnap-3719622.png Tumblr pivt3l856Y1syr7zp 640.jpg Tumblr pivt3lmlrj1syr7zp 640.jpg Shigure and Tohru.png tumblr_pkme1mJ2P31syr7zp_640.jpg tumblr_pkme1n9MUA1syr7zp_640.jpg Kyo, Yuki threatening Shigure not to call Ayame.png Hatori, Aya & Shigure.jpg Hatori & Shigure.jpg Tumblr pmlfjz8pqP1syr7zp 640.jpg 2019 Anime Dt9xE aVsAEMOHA.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cursed Category:Transformed Category:Parents